Space Case Soda
by Zentia
Summary: A Star Fox TG story about Fox McCloud trying out an experimental soda.


He looked at the bottle's label as he walked to his room on the Great Fox. Space Case Soda: Star(Straw)berry: A blast of taste in your mouth! Increase and enhance your sex life! Yeah, it is a weird thing a soda has to offer, sexual enhancement, yet only fitting since it is targeted for the adult demographic obviously.

Though this is what Fox McCloud, leader of the mercenary team Star Fox, got as part of a reward along with a decent sum of money for his solo mission of safely escorting cargo that was apparently filled with the stuff back to the planet where corporation that distributed it due to a recall. Reasons for it were coming from complaints about weird side effects such as unnatural swelling and inflammation in areas, nausea, and other body complications. Heck, even reports from some male consumers talk about losing muscle mass and becoming shorter. What is exactly in this stuff to cause such anomalies? Thankfully, the scientists or the manufacturers have gotten hold of the issue earlier, and started to fix and/or change the formula. Fox offered himself to be a test subject for one the beta products just out of curiosity, and to see if it really works. He was worried at first about the side effects, but after some thought he shrugged it off. Besides, most of the effects were temporary and minor except for the reduced muscle mass and shortness part, and this time around the makers would at least fix most of the bugs. It didn't hurt to try really. He didn't want to stay longer so he accepted his monetary reward along with a bottle from one of the officials, and a contact number in case any side effects. With that, he was on his way back to the Great Fox in his Arwing, docked the spacecraft, and navigated through the main ship.

As of now, we see him strode down the hallway of the crew members' rooms. It's a good thing no one questioned or noticed the product he had in his hand since he wanted to tested it in private and just better without anyone knowing esp. Falco who would've just teased him about it. After reaching his room that was the 1st on the left, he punched in a code, opening the door, and went inside, locking it behind him. His room like the rest was pretty compact, but not too small. Next to the right of the door was a bathroom with toilet and all, and pass that was biggest and only part of the room, the bedroom. A twin-sized bed laid perpendicular on the right wall of the room with a built-in closet, filled with a variety clothes and space suits, parallel to it. A built-in flat screen TV was located on the left wall, and a desk with a built-in hi-tech computer and communication device located in the back of the room.

He was alone at last! It was a slow day with hardly work to do since General Pepper haven't come asking for aid or assignments lately, and jobs were scarce at the moment. So it was a good time than other to try it out, and for some 'private' time without any disturbances, not to mention the others were just minding their own business attending to personal things as well around the huge spacecraft.

He then set the soda down on the nightstand, next to the head of the bed, took off his shoes and socks, and began to strip down to his boxers, putting the pile of clothes into the closet. Laying on the bed with soda in hand, thought about the side effects again then shrugged it off like last time. He twisted the bottle cap off. ' _It's not like I'm going to die by the stuff anyway, and any effect will just be temporary like the supervisors said. Well, here goes nothing!'_ as he thought to himself. He drank a small sip from the bottle. The taste was amazing! Better than other sodas he tried before! The white and tan fox then consumed more until the bottle was empty which took about a minute. A few seconds after finishing the bottle, Fox felt tingling all over his body, stronger in the crotch, and a wave of pleasure overcame him. His member then began to unsheathed itself. His erection was now out of the opening in his boxers; however, it grew from his normal 5 in to a full 7. Fox then took off his boxers, throwing them to the side, and started to massage his shaft, getting lost into his eroticism. _Wow! The stuff really works!_ he thought to himself.

Then the tingling sensation throughout his body became stronger as he kept on massaging the member. "Ooohh...ahhh...!" Fox moaned as he had an orgasm, but while lost in the pleasure something else was happening to him. His slightly muscular arms were now slender, and his hands became smaller with dainty fingers. His feet shrank and lost a couple of shoe sizes then, his legs took a more feminine and womanly shape. He curled and uncurled his now small and delicate toes while in the process of self-pleasure. His waist thinned into an hourglass form, his hips widen out, and his rump expanded and became firm. While his body was changing, his member shot globs of seed that dribbled down the shaft, and also splattered onto his chest which then started to change. He felt pressure as his chest inflated from AA to DD cups in seconds as two pink puffy nipples protruded and exposed from his white fur. His muzzle narrowed and shortened, his eyelashes were now fuller, and his white-grayish hair fur grew down to his shoulders along with a row of bangs on his forehead. Fox's erected little friend was now beginning to shrink while still shooting seed into the air and all over his body. His penis then went into his body along with the furred scrotum where a vagina had taken its place. Even now in full female form, Fox was still in erotic bliss, unknowing to the gender change, as she masturbated with her new pussy, moaning in her new womanly voice. After a while, the sensations stopped. She tuckered out after her actions, and slept.

After an hour, she awoke with a daze and sat up. "Unh...what happe-?" she stopped her sentence and put her hand on her throat. _My...my voice! It's higher!_ She then looked down to see two mounds on her chest, and she felt nothing where her manhood used to be. Worry and panic took over her as she dashed to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked into the mirror to see a beautiful golden furred vixen staring back in awe and fear. She examined her body from head to toe, and then squeezed her breasts together and let out a soft moan. She remembered the contact number she was given, and decided to call about the effects, hoping that they can tell her that it's not permanent or that they'll be able to fix it at least. She then wrapped a plain white towel around her body, and went to the desk and turned on the communicator. A holographic monitor came on and she punched in the contact number on the desk. The screen had a spinning satellite dish as a sign of it trying to connect to the company, and then it stopped, flashing indicating the signal was busy. She then sighed to herself and thought knowing what to do next. The only and best option she had was to have Slippy concoct a cure for this mess in his lab. It was better than just sitting in her room and waiting for the effects to wear off, and she was a bit impatient for it, worried staying in this body would affect her mind. Even though she drank it all up, she then grabbed the bottle, looking to find at least a small amount left for Slippy to use for the gender reversal. Fortunately, there was a very small amount on the bottom. With bottle in tow, she was about to leave the room and open the door only to meet a familiar bird.

Falco happened to be outside the room, raising one fist that was about to knock the door. He blushed and had a dumbfounded look on his face to see a nude vixen in a towel. He looked away, not making and said "S-sorry, miss, I didn't know Fox would have a guest over!" Fox blush right back at him when she set her eyes on him along with feeling wetness in the crotch area. Her attraction to men was now beginning to surface. _Wow, I never knew Falco would look so...so cute... Wait, did I found him cute? I need to see Slippy now before it gets worst!_ she thought. She then said in a voice of desperation "Falco, it's me, Fox! I drank this soda and I turned into this! I need to find Slippy so he could help me get back to normal!" "Fox?! Whoa! You look smoking hot!" After that sentence, the vixen blushed at the statement. She then shook her head, "Stop it! We need to find Slippy fast!" "Well, Slippy was in his lab the last time I check." "Good, let's go and get me back to being a boy again."

Both walked together to the lab in total awkward silence, trying to not look at each other to prevent thinking of 'those kinds of thoughts'. They finally reached the lab which was right next door before the docking bay. The lab was a long and narrow room, has silver metallic chrome walls, and shelves with lab equipment like microscopes, vials, test tubes, etc. There is also much bacteria cultivation of many plant and animal specimens from the planets they visited before. Slippy was sitting at the long lab counter in the middle of the room, studying some kind of microscopic cell through one of the microscopes. "Hey Slip! Can you spare some time with us for a moment?" "Okay Falco what do want? Whoa!" Slippy said while now noticing the towel wearing female fox and shied away for a bit. Then, the toad snickered a bit, and looking mischievous saying "Is she your new girlfriend?" "NO!" both Falco and Fox yelled out at the same time who then looked at each other and blushed yet again. "Slippy, it's me Fox!" Slippy was wide-eyed in a state of disbelief. Was she telling the truth? "Okay then prove it." He said looking defiant. Fox told Slippy everything like their recent adventures/missions, and told every code number for files and doors throughout the ship. Slippy was stunned beyond belief that his leader was now a pretty vixen. "So what happened to you?" "This happened!" she said while slamming the soda bottle on the counter. "Can you be able to fix...fix this?" she pleaded while flashing Slippy her tits which caused him and Falco to nosebleed. She then quickly covered herself back. "Um sorry." She said embarrassingly while blushing for the umpteenth time. "Not-not a problem." He replied while trembling at the spectacular sight he just saw, but then calmed down and went back to examining the bottle. "Well, I need to analyze what is in the formula with the few drops you've provided for me, and somehow try to reverse the effects of what chemicals they used. It could probably take a week." "A week? Can you make it faster than that?" "Well, I could shave off a few days if I start right away yet can't make any promises." Fox hang her head down in distraught that she would be stuck like this for a while, but it is probably the only way for now. She jusu smiled faintly and said, "Thanks for doing this for me." Then surprisingly, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to freeze up in shock and put his hand on the place where he was kissed. Ugh! Stupid female hormones! "Uh, well, we'll just leave you to your work now. Falco, let's go!" she said while dragging the blue bird out of the room.

The two walked and chat while going back to their rooms. "So what are you going to do now, Fox?" "I don't know. I can't go around looking like this, and my clothes are too big for me right now. Probably, might need to borrow Krystal's suits in the mean time." She then felt female sensation taking over, and grabbed onto Falco's arm, leaning on his shoulder while saying in a seductive voice, "How about we could spend some time together alone in your room?" Falco flustered and said, "F-F-Fox? Are you okay? Snap out of it!" She then shook her head as if broke out of a trance. "Ugh, my female mind is getting stronger by the minute! Sorry about that Falco, and thanks. I'm having a bit of trouble controlling it." "Don't mention it, really!" The bird just held his head thinking, This is definitely going to be a long week.

The End


End file.
